Amor Es Amor
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba nervioso, para que negarlo, pero... ¿quien no lo estaría si de confesarse se trataba? Regalo de cumpleaños para Yue Wang.


Hola!

Primero que nada... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yue-san! Espero que te guste este regalo...

Como ya sabrán este es un fic de cumpleaños...

!neturfsiD

* * *

**Amor Es Amor**

Kazemaru Ichirouta caminaba algo desanimado hacia la escuela, era viernes y, a pesar de eso, Kazemaru se sentía muy cansado y no tenía las mínimas ganas de llegar a la escuela.

-¡Kazemaru!- la ya tan conocida voz de Endou hizo que se detuviera y lo volteara a ver.

-De veras que eres rápido, de no haberte detenido jamás te hubiera alcanzado- Endou le comento con su típica sonrisa y Kazemaru solo asintió.

-Recuerda que hoy tenemos practica más temprano- Endou intento de nuevo sacar tema de conversación, pero otra vez Kazemaru solo asintio.

Endou suspiro resignado y se limito a caminar en silencio al lado de Kazemaru.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela Kazemaru suspiro. Endou frunció el entrecejo y se pregunto que era lo que le estaba pasando al chico.

-Kazemaru ¿que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado Endou.

-Pues nada- respondió Kazemaru rápidamente, apartando la mirada.

Endou lo miro divertido y Kazemaru lo miro con recelo.

-¿Es por esa chica, cierto?- pregunto con un deje de comprensión.

-¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Kazemaru, pretendiendo no saber de que estaba hablando Endou.

Sin embargo Kazemaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y para su mala suerte Endou lo noto.

-Tú sabes de quien hablo, de Yue- dijo sonriendo inocentemente resoplo rendido, era obvio que no podia seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-Algo así- dijo Kazemaru cortantemente, desviando nuevamente la mirada.

-¿Y que te hizo que estas tan desganado?- quiso saber Endou pero Kazemaru negó con la cabeza.

-No me ha hecho nada- respondió Kazemaru

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto confundido Endou

-Pues hoy es su cumpleaños... y pues no le compre ningún regalo, además no me atrevo a decirle feliz cumpleaños- Kazemaru susurro con vacilación, el estaba decepcionado de si mismo puesto que ayer había tratado de comprarle algo a Yue pero no había encontrado nada que le pareciera adecuado para ella.

Endou lo miro pensativo.

-Pues yo creo que no deberías de ser tan tímido, al menos dile feliz cumpleaños para que ella no crea que te has olvidado de su cumpleaños, es lo menos que puedes hacer aunque no tengas regalo- Endou propuso mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Pero es que no es tan fácil!- se quejo exasperado Kazemaru, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sí lo es, solo vas la abrazas y le dices feliz cumpleaños- trato de calmarlo Endou, sin éxito claro está.

-¡Pero es que ese no es el único problema!- se opuso Kazemaru, fulminando con la mirada a Endou.

-¿Y cuáles otros problemas hay?- pregunto sonriendo una vez mas Endou, las reacciones de Kazemaru le parecían un tanto exageradas.

-Pues que la quiero invitar a salir y además que ella es mayor que yo. Si no lo recuerdas este es su último año de escuela y luego va para la universidad pero yo soy un año menor que ella- respondió Kazemaru, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un pecado.

-Es solo un año, además la edad no importa. Nadie notara que ella es mayor que tu, la edad es lo de menos- trato Endou de no darle importancia al asunto pero Kazemaru se rehusaba a dejarse vencer.

-¿Y si Yue no piensa lo mismo? ¿Y si solo piensa que soy un niño pequeño?- insistió Kazemaru y Endou suspiro pero sonrió entusiasmado.

-Vamos Kazemaru, sabes de sobra que Yue no es así- repuso Endou -mejor piensa que si no la invitas tu lo hará alguien más, yo que tu no perdería la oportunidad-.

Kazemaru lo miro boqui-abierto, no se le había cruzado por la mente que alguien mas podía invitar a Yue a salir, pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba seguro que mas de algún chico estaba enamorada de ella y el no estaba dispuesto a perderla por "tonterías".

-Está bien, la invitare a salir después de clases- dijo firmemente Kazemaru y Endou le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

* * *

Kazemaru estaba muy impaciente, era la última clase de ese día y no podía seguir esperando a que terminara. Cuando finalmente sonó la campana que avisa el fin de clases, Kazemaru salió disparado del aula.

Camino con rapidez intentando encontrar a la chica que tanto ansiaba ver. Se detuvo con un suspiro al ver a una chica de espaldas con una larga cabellera hasta los tobillos con ondulación en las puntas color negro azabache.

Vacilo unos momentos y la observo en su lugar, la chica caminaba distraída, se volteo un poco y Kazemaru pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos rojos de la chica, a pesar de que usaba unas gafas.

Kazemaru se quedo atontado unos segundos más viendo el cuerpo de la chica que parecía una escultura, su nombre era Yue Wang, la chica de la cual Kazemaru estaba enamorado. Kazemaru parpadeo, reaccionando por fin.

-¡Yue!- Kazemaru se atrevió a llamarla, sonaba más seguro de lo que se sentía.

Yue volteo a verlo y le sonrió tímidamente al ver a Kazemaru caminando hacia ella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grito entusiasmado Kazemaru, abrazando a Yue con dulzura.

Yue le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que lo recuerda- le dijo alegremente la chica.

Kazemaru se separo, y la miro extrañado.

-¿En serio?- pregunto incrédulo.

Yue asintió con vacilación.

-Pues... Lo siento por no comprarte ningún regalo- dijo Kazemaru nerviosamente, sin saber que más hacer.

Yue negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no quiero nada, que te acordaras que es mi cumpleaños es suficiente- repuso suavemente Yue y Kazemaru suspiro, siguiendo decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Y que tal la pasaste en este día?- pregunto Kazemaru cambiando de tema

-No me quejo- le dijo en voz baja Yue.

Kazemaru miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban pasando al lado de un parque, decidió tomar de la mano a Yue y la jalo sin previo aviso. La condujo hacia una banca y se sentaron.

Kazemaru había decidido que era el momento de pedirle a Yue que salieran juntos.

-Yue...- la llamo suavemente Kazemaru y la mencionada lo volteo a ver.

Kazemaru se acerco más a ella y con cierto nerviosismo le retiro los lentes a Yue, esta por su parte le sonrió pícaramente mientras Kazemaru seguía perdido en sus cautivadores ojos rubís. Kazemaru sabía que ella era la chica más hermosa del universo y sin los lentes le parecía aun mucho más hermosa.

-Eres muy bonita- dijo milagrosamente sin titubear Kazemaru, pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

Yue sonrió con ternura al tiempo que Kazemaru le apartaba un mechón de cabello con recelo y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Yue... Yo he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo que... Te quiero mucho, pero no como amigo sino como algo mas, y quería saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo?-le pregunto Kazemaru, muy nervioso y tenso.

La sonrisa de Yue se ensancho y en el mismo momento se inclinaba hacia Kazemaru, empezando un suave y dulce beso que hizo que Kazemaru se sonrojara, pero no dudo en corresponder al beso. Después de mucho tiempo de estarse besando, se separaron por necesidad de oxigeno.

-Eso es un sí, solo por si no te quedo claro- susurro Yue mientras Kazemaru se inclinaba hacia ella, sonriendo, y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Pensé que me dirías que no porque era menor que tu...- le dijo con inocencia Kazemaru.

-¿Acaso crees que la edad me importa?- le dijo con incredulidad Yue, pero sonriendo con dulzura.

Kazemaru quedo ido pero se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Este es uno de los cumpleaños más felices que he tenido- le dijo Yue.

Kazemaru le sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a Yue, besándola tiernamente. Kazemaru se sentía afortunado de que ella finalmente fuera su novia, se sentía muy feliz y sabia que su amor duraría para siempre.

* * *

~Fin de one-shot

Yo se que no me quedo bien... lo siento Yue-san...

si hice a tu OC OOC avísame y tratare de arreglarlo, también si hay algo que no te gusta solo avísame...

Reviews?


End file.
